Question: $ {4 \times 0.25 = {?}} $
Answer: ${0}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.05}\times {4}= {0.20}$ ${0}$ ${0.2}\times {4}+{0.2}= {1.0}$ ${0}$ ${0}\times {4}+{1}= {1}$ ${1}$ $\text{The top number has 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 2 + 0 = 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 4 \times 0.25 = 1.00} $